


【辅贤】海

by oasis2616



Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:21:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22988569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oasis2616/pseuds/oasis2616
Summary: ※辅贤。※周练，复健中的短打。※原著向。
Relationships: Ichijouji Ken/Motomiya Daisuke | Davis Motomiya





	【辅贤】海

**Author's Note:**

> ※辅贤。  
> ※周练，复健中的短打。  
> ※原著向。

在被问到“你看过海吗”的时候，他就该有所警觉，否则就不会演变成现在的境况……

“贤——一起来游泳吧！”

抬头循着声眺望，半身没入海水中的少年一身小麦色皮肤被晒得发亮，本人却像没察觉般不依不饶朝他挥着手示意他赶快加入行列。他偏过头瞄了旁边一眼便又立即收回视线，遮阳伞下身姿曼妙的学姐恰巧留意到他的羞赧，盈盈一笑举起左手握着的小瓶子：“一乘寺要涂防晒霜吗？”

“不…不了！谢谢学姐关心！啊本宫君在叫我我先过去了！”几乎是落荒而逃，他只来得及拽过手边的潜水镜接着就往第二波的催促声那边冲，甚至没有发现太刀川带着恶作剧的笑容。

他是一乘寺贤，目前在美国西部的某个海滩上……度假？

这个假期他本想报几个补习班为之后的国中学习提前做点准备，毕竟他不再是那个天才少年了。但计划总赶不上变化，某月某日某地当本宫大辅一脸正经地问他有没有看过海，他却意料之外走了神，反应过来的时候对方脸上已经换成闪闪发光的期待：“那我们暑假一起去美国玩好不好？我已经跟华沃斯说好这次会带我最好的伙伴一起去的了！”这阵势，似乎一乘寺贤拒绝就是惨无人道的虐待。

而且…“最好的伙伴”诶……

补习班计划正式作废。

艳阳之下，戴着护目镜的少年拉过他的手臂遥指不远处的海岛兴致高昂地提出“呐呐我们来比一比到底谁先游到那儿”的主意，贤下意识望向看上去更成熟稳重的华沃斯。虫虫兽甚至就着飞过来的排球之势糊了V仔兽的脸。

“这里到那边的海水其实不算很深，游过去挺安全的。”华沃斯注意到他惴惴不安的目光，朝他露齿一笑给出可靠的情报。

于是虫虫兽将糊脸目标换成了大耳兽。

一乘寺贤回过头跟本宫大辅对视，试图把自己眼中的挣扎传递过去，最后却被对方的跃跃欲试给同化了。

一乘寺贤其实看过海的。

不是通过纸张，也不是通过电讯。

用他的双眼，看海水覆上沙滩又退去，循环往复的，只消片刻那沙粒便不是他最初认识的了。但那海面上，却不如此刻有着白鸥盘旋和明媚阳光。没有生灵喜爱长长地停驻在浑浊附近，除非迫不得已。

被黑暗模糊了面容的数码兽在深海沉眠。不过他知道，从他决定在这里建造那座伪装成航标的尖塔开始，黑暗便散至周身还予它探查的能力，让它静悄悄地看着自己所谓的征服计划到底有多可笑。

他恐惧黑暗却又不得不依赖黑暗的力量，他抗拒光明却又抵不住光明的吸引。

他憎恶那片海。那片海不仅仅是海，更是“他”。

就算本宫大辅无数次告诉他不必在意，伙伴们已经原谅他了，他自己也去弥补去积极面对，只是这道伤口留下了疤痕，每当他的指腹抚过始终感觉到凹凸不平，好心情就顺理成章地缺席。

终有一天他不会再因此难过。但，不是今天。

闭紧五指划开海水，戴着潜水镜他得以边游泳边看清海里的景观：不论是悠然自在的游鱼或是一半没入沙里安静闪烁的贝壳，都足以一点一点抚平他眉间的褶皱。他怔了会儿，待身旁溅起大辅游过带出的水花和响起若有若无的一声偷笑，才收回思绪着力一蹬腿不甘落后。

“真是厉害啊……贤。”仰躺在沙滩上大口喘气的大辅毫不吝啬自己的称赞，惹得跟他几乎肌肤相贴的一乘寺一阵脸红，谦逊之词卡在喉咙里进退不得。刚才的比赛终归是他取得了胜利。

半刻迟疑后，贤用单薄的一句“谢谢”击碎正欲滋长的沉默。本宫大辅突然没了声，他难免尴尬起来，两人单独相处时大多数都是他负责说，自己安定地当着倾听者，现在竟过分意外。

“海……”海水蒸发后残留在唇瓣的海盐在开口时不经意掉进嘴里，舌尖尝着干涩的咸味轻轻顶了顶下齿，“很美。”

本宫大辅忽地转头看向他。

借按在沙上的左手使力，贤没发现那看似回神的动作，他就坐在那儿，也不在意原本粘附在后背的沙一粒一粒地沿着脊骨下滑，险些带跑旁边少年的视线。蓝眸映出微澜的海面，一片旷远长宁，大辅从他的位置理应分辨不出内里的情绪，但无人的海岛上他跟他的距离是那么近，除去波涛的起伏海鸟的破空均匀的呼吸声，他听见了——

“大辅也是这么想的吧。”

他看着比来时更遥远的海岛，或许是再远一点的船只，甚至是海平线，做出了笃定的发言。他是那么的了解他，却也算不上有多了解他。

“是啊……很美。”

枕着交叠脑后的双臂和两阵有力的心跳声，大辅的目光始终紧扣他的侧脸。他不再莽撞地试图揣测对方的心思，纵使他从那儿看到了一闪而过的阴霾，可那微小但渐渐明朗的关于未来的希冀，已足够抹掉对负面的一点点担忧。

明年，也继续来这里吧。

FIN.


End file.
